brantwijn_serrah_best_selling_authorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brantwijn Serrah - Best Selling Author Wiki
Welcome to the ! Author of fantasy fiction, epic adventure, ghosts, goblins, and monsters. She dabbles in genres from weird west to dystopia and even a dash of hot romance. ABOUT THE AUTHOR When she isn't visiting the worlds of immortals, demons, dragons and goblins, Brantwijn fills her time with artistic endeavors: sketching, painting, and working on graphic design. She can't handle coffee unless there's enough cream and sugar to make it a milkshake, but try and sweeten her tea and she will never forgive you. She moonlights as a futon for four lazy cats, loves tabletop role-play games, and can spend hours penciling naughty, sexy illustrations in her secret notebooks. Brantwijn is the author of the Books of Blood and Fire, Chronicles of the Four Courts, and The Dark Roads Saga, as well as many short stories and novellas. She's also had short stories published in several small press anthologies. Follow her on Facebook, Twitter, Amazon, or Goodreads. THE DARK ROADS SAGA ]Serenity Walker has never walked alone. Ever. THE PACT, BOOK ONE Serenity Walker has cast runes for as long as she can remember. Her teachers call her a prodigy, and her secret studies hold the key to unlimited potential. Once an orphan left on an old woman's doorstep, Serenity finally belongs. But when her mentor is murdered right in front of her, her hopes of a home die with him. Her quest for vengeance leads her into a dangerous deal with a demon. Armed with its dark power and her own talent weaving the runes, she blazes a trail across the lands where ranchers and railroad men are kings, where the prevailing law is the law of the gun. To find the man who reshaped her past, Serenity offers up her future. She'll face a world where weaver are hunted down to be hanged, whipped, or burned alive... but she won't face it alone. ] INTO NOSTRA, BOOK TWO Deals with the devil always have their price. Problem is, the devil collects with interest. Serenity Walker thought she had the upper hand when it came to her partnership with a demon. D'aej is dangerous, but he was always on her side. Then an old friend lifts the scales from her eyes, and Serenity sees her contract for what it truly is: imprisonment, bloodshed, evil. All done by her own hands. Now Serenity must pay for her ignorance and work harder than ever to fight a demon who can use her body, fool her senses, even twist every thought in her head. Only one sorceress has the power to teach Serenity what she really needs to know…a sorceress possessed by a fiend even bigger and badder than any Serenity has seen before. SHADOWLANDS, BOOK THREE ]She was warned never to enter the Rachalör. Now she's lost in its endless darkness. Serenity Walker's been in bad straits before, but things have gone from bad to worse, to hopeless. Stranded behind enemy lines in a wilderness festering with dark power, Serenity's out of options. With her magic and defenses stripped away from her, Serenity is every demon's prey. But there's more to fear than monsters. Somewhere within herself, Serenity has stumbled across new memories. Memories that don't belong to her, but to the ancient, angry spirit behind the birth of this evil place. Hidden secrets overwhelm Serenity's mind... and lurking behind them, growing ever meaner, is a mad apparition that doesn't like the intrusion. FIGHTING DIRTY Lost in a land of eternal darkness. No way out. No turning back. ] The Father of Demons has her allies in his grasp, and Serenity has a whole country of dark forces hunting her down. To find her way to Reaper's capital and rescue the only witch who can stop him, Serenity must embrace the darkness within. With the power of her demon partner D'aej, and a desperate posse of survivors watching her back, Serenity dives into the deadly world of arcane gladiatorial combat. Facing off against warlocks, mercenaries, and twisted monsters, her only hope is to win her way to the highest arena—and find victory in the crushing heart of the devil's world. If you stalked the night with the Night Angel Trilogy, set things ablaze with The Dresden Files, or followed the beam to the Dark Tower, you'll love this dark fantasy adventure. ' BOOKS OF BLOOD AND FIRE '''''LOTUS PETALS ] Lust. Murder. Monsters. Betrayal. Rhiannon Donovan, daughter to the vampire queen, would rather die than be made a bride to a demon lord. Aijyn, courtesan to the undead Daimyo of Kansai, can think of nothing more horrifying than his promise of eternal life. In the halls of the Blood Lotus Temple, the two women struggle against the chains of their fate, and find a solace in each other that could mean freedom for them both...or cost each of them their lives. SATIN AND STEEL ] They say love ruined her. It's time to prove them wrong.Half a century ago, Rhiannon lost the woman she loved. Since then, unlife has held little meaning for her, and she's fallen from grace among the vampire nation. She once swore to throw herself into the sun the day Aijyn died...but it turns out she's no good at keeping promises.Sometimes the best cure for heartache is surrender. There's a demon in London with new promises: darkness to run in, pleasures to hunt, rules to break. Sent to track down a dangerous traitor, Rhiannon is caught up in a game of murder and treachery between three warring races...and the sinful, seductive shadow-walker who could be her redemption, or her ultimate undoing. ANGEL'S KEEPING As a succubus, preying on humans is Raschael's business, and mortal holidays are a waste of time. So maybe her king meant to punish her when he sent her out to hunt on Christmas Eve. Or maybe he just wanted her far, far away, so he could banish Raschael's one and only friend. Now Raschael must track down a missing fallen angel, and she doesn't have a clue where to start. Bigger predators are closing in, and Rasche's only lead is a Christmas stripper named Noelle. CHRONICLES OF THE FOUR COURTS Magic and Fantasy Romance In the Sparkling Realms of the Fae ] GOBLIN FIRES Reagan is a goblin lady with an appetite for war... and women. But her heart will forever belong to the one she can't have: the princess she is sworn to protect. From the moment she laid eyes on sweet Ceridwen, Reagan knew she would be lost forever. So she serves with a pure devotion, and loves from afar, knowing a Sidhe royal can never return such feelings. Not for a war child. When an unseen enemy strikes out at the courts, Ceridwen is caught in the crossfire. To protect her princess, Reagan must track down the culprit and unravel a dark conspiracy bigger than anyone suspects. She'll fight to her last breath to keep Ceri safe... but will this battle tear her away from her princess forever? ELFIN NIGHTS The changeling princesses of the Springtime Elves share a unique bond with their Knight — a bond that must remain perfectly secret. When the queen of the elves discovers their passionate love, she curses and exiles Finn from the elfin lands forever. With their guardian sent away to a lifeless wasteland, the royal changelings have no defense when the unseen enemies of the Four Courts attack, and the House of Elves falls. To save his loves, Finn will need to break out of prison, undertake a perilous journey across the lands of Thairy, face wicked creatures, rogue Knights, and one of the most dangerous monsters in the fae world. The enemy will soon learn what it means to provoke a true Son of War. SHIFTER'S DAWN SHAMANS, SHIFTERS AND REVERSE HAREM ROMANCE ] LEAVING TRACKS IN THE SNOW Running wild in the Siberian wilderness, an ancient tribe of guardians stand against incursion by their corrupted cousins: the twisted and malevolent skinwalkers. Elaina discovers a new world of myth and mysticism when two beautiful shapeshifters save her from freezing to death in the Siberian snow. But in a time of fear and doubt, her rescuers face exile from their own kind. In order to protect them, Elaina must become the first human in thousands of years to learn their wild magic. CHASING GHOSTS IN THE NIGHT She has twenty-one days. All she has to do... is the impossible. Elaina Jacob traveled to Siberia to escape a life of suffocation and toxic relationships back home. She never imagined her escape attempt would lead her into deep into the Stolby wilderness, and the tribe of ancient shapeshifters living within its sacred woods. Finding herself falling for a trio of otherworldly outcasts, Elaina dares to believe in love—and herself—again. But in order to remain with her new mates, she must become like them: a shapeshifter, blessed by their goddess... something no human has managed in thousands of years. With a zealous alpha watching her every move, and the tribe's mortal enemies lurking in every shadow, Elaina only has until the summer solstice to prove, to herself and all the tribe, that she belongs with them. STAND ALONES AND SHORT STORIES ROUGH EDGES [https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B07M8YX4CV HOLSTON STREET HALLOWEEN PARTY] HIS CEMETERY DOLL GRAVEYARD GAMES RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU ODDS AND ENDS FREE EROTIC READS STRANGE PAGES WAYFARER'S LOUNGE [https://www.brantwijn.com/copy-of-cat-s-eye-lullabye LADY IN CHAINS (ENSLAVED)] SCRATCHPAD CLICK HERE FOR MORE BRANTWIJN SERRAH Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse